Jasper's Heart
by Purple Myst
Summary: Things are changing in the Cullen House and not all are going to like the changes, Alice made a mistake 56 years ago. She took something that didn't belong to her and now it's coming back with Vengeance to take it back, will the Cullen's survive when the God of War realizes he's been played like a Fiddle? AU
1. Chapter 1

_**Prolog**_

There was a new girl at school and she was going to changes things in the Cullen family and not all changes will be welcome. To some she looks like a shy quiet southern girl but what she really is a girl on a mission to get her one TRUE love back to her. You see she was born in the summer 1845 in Houston, Texas and as she grew up she became the heart and soul of one Jasper Anthony Whitlock. A week before he went off to war, they were married in secret and only told their best friends. Every time he goes on leave, he would come home to her and stay with her until he couldn't stay any longer; it was on his last furlough that she got pregnant with what should have been their first of many children but like many women of her time she miscarried.

She miscarried the day she got a letter saying that was he missing and presumed dead, the free servants that she had hired heard her screaming from the fields and came running. They could tell that her heart was breaking and what broke her even more was the day she found out she miscarried due to all the stress of losing her heart and soul. As the months went by, whenever she went into town for anything she always wore black and kept her face hidden with a veil. It wasn't until one night she sent her Free Slaves to a Barn Dance on the other side of town that her heart came back for her. But he was different and it was hurting her to see him such pain, when he came into the house it was almost as if he was a mission. When she saw him sniff the air and freeze she had to take a chance, she walked towards him and gently placed her hands on his face while softly talking to him. When he opened his once beautiful green eyes, all she saw was red; a part of her knew she should run and try to get away but she couldn't. Her heart wouldn't let her leave the man she had loved for as long as she could remember; he was her heart and soul, he was her forever.

After a few minutes, all she could do was bare her neck to him and hope that he would finally give her some peace. Instead of killing her, he made exactly like him but he didn't take her back to where he had been all this time. He took her to a small out of the way house not far from where was and waited for her to wake up, during that time he gathered as many people as he could for her first meal and brought them to her. Then it happened, right after she woke from her changing the first thing she did was 'claim' him as hers, she first kissed and teased him until he had no other choice but to take her. It was during their sexual haze that she bit down on the left side of his neck after crying out his name. He did the same to her and from that day whenever he could break free from the Mexican Whore, he would come straight to her and they would solidify their bond.

Finally, close to 83 years later a couple that she came to find out was Peter and Charlotte showed up on her doorstep. She knew that if they were there than her Jasper must have sent them, she knew from one of their many visit's over the years that Mated couples were killed because Maria perceived them to be weak links. She also knew that Maria was getting close to finding out where the MAJOR spent his time away when he was supposed to be out scouting. So, when the offer to head North came, she jumped at the chance but not before leaving a letter for Jasper to find. She placed it in the one place that she hoped that he would only look, because if Maria found the letter then he would be destroyed. It was during their travels that she found out Peter was her Great Nephew and had heard stories of her and Jaspers love, her family said that their love was so strong that even in death they were reunited. Then about five years later Peter told her to wait in a Diner in Philadelphia, so she did as she was told. Every day for three months she waited and then it happened, she saw the love of her long-life walk in.

She was just to go to him, when this little Fairy like vampire walked up to him and said something about keeping her waiting. Then she looked right at her as he bowed his head while saying he was sorry, she had the most sadistic evil looking smile on her face as she led him out of the diner and away from her. About ten minutes later Peter came in and saw her sitting there with tears that would never fall in her eyes, that's when he knew he made a mistake by letting Jasper come in the diner by himself. He walked over and took her hand leading her outside, then pulled her in a hug, "Sug I am so sorry, please forgive me. I didn't know she would be there, I swear or I would have gone in with him. Don't worry you will get him back and when you do she will find out exactly who the God of War really is." He said as they walked to were Charlotte was waiting.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter One**_

It was the first day at Forks High, when I saw him for the first time in over 56 years and he looked like death warmed over. You could see in his eyes that he was in pain and all the happiness that was once filled his eyes were all but gone. It was only when he looked at the Blonde Amazon that I later found out was the closest thing to a sister he had (he only had brother's growing up), she was beautiful and was very possessive of him. I was glad he had found someone he could claim as a sister, I could also tell that her Mate was like a brother to him. The other two, well there was something about the way they looked at me that sent shivers down my spine and not in a good way. It was almost like they were planning something that would not only hurt him but hurt their entire family, I also noticed that the bronze haired boy was staring at one of the human girls I was sitting with.

Her name was Angela Webber and was the Minister's Daughter, basically she was supposed to be the good girl but in all honesty, she was the good girl with a wild streak. I was glad because so far, I didn't have any classes with him or the evil little fairy bitch who I wanted to rip apart and burn. It was when I caught his eyes again that I could tell that he had read my mind, so I figured I would so him what I would do to him and her if they stood in my way of re-claiming my Mate. I pictured them being ripped apart by the Volturi and burned for interference with Mates and for playing with Humans the way he was wanting to. You see I didn't have to be a seer or a mind reader to know what he wanted to do to Angela, I could see written all over his face. He wanted to change everything that made her who she was, he wanted to submit to him. Only to have him break her spirit when he leaves her for 'her own safety', well he was in for a shock when he finds out that he will have to get through me and my family. Turning to Angela I say, "So Angela, my sister in law Char wants to go shopping with her in New York this weekend. Do ya think ya ma and pa will let me kidnap ya for the weekend?"

I swear the look on Angela's face was like she had won the Lottery, "My mom, dad and brothers are going to my Uncle's in Tacoma actually. I really didn't want to be in the car for hours with two annoying ten-year old's so I said I would stay behind. So, what they don't know won't hurt them or me, as long as I am back by Sunday night I am free starting tonight. Hey, I heard that there is this new store at the mall in Seattle, wanna ditch and go check it out. Maybe your sister can meet us up there and then we can head out tonight, then I have more time to shop in New York." She said as she stood up to throw her tray away. Just then bronze haired boy came over "Excuse me Angela, I was wondering if I might take you a movie tonight?" he said while trying to dazzle her. Under my breath just low enough for him to hear I said "Don't even try it kid, she is under my protection. I dare you to try and mess with her, I was trained by the three best fighters of the Southern Armies. In fact, my true Mate was the once called The God of War Aries sometimes called Major by that Mexican Whore Maria."

He just froze looking at me, but before he could say anything Angela spoke "Oh sorry Edward, I am afraid I can't. You see I have already made plans with Izzy here, besides I don't think my boyfriend would approve of someone other than him taking me out on a date." Everyone at the table looked up at her with shock on their faces, it wasn't until the blonde bimbo Lauren spoke up that they broke out of their trance. "What boyfriend? For as long as I have known you, you never once mentioned a boyfriend; so, where is this mysterious boyfriend of yours hmm?" she said her disbelief in her voice. "Of course, I wouldn't be saying anything, I don't want my Minister Father to know I am dating a College guy who treats me better than these over-emotional high school boys who think they are god's gift to women. Besides we have only been together for a very short amount of time, since he goes to school in Portland I really had no reason to tell anyone. Besides I have a year and four months left of school, then he and I will be going to visit his friends in Italy. I can just imagine the shopping I can do in Rome and Venice, I think he even he was going to stop in Paris and check on his brother who is a recluse. Oh my god shopping in Paris, man dreams come true here; I mean what girl not only finds the man of her dreams and finds out he is richer that Donald Trump and Steve Jobs combined but is willing to let her spend it all not wind u broker than a joke. In fact, it's his money I have using to shop with; Izzy we need to head out if we are going to make to Seattle before my folks find out I ditched." Angela said as she put Lauren in her place.

I was so proud of her, so as I stood up to dump my tray (after picking at the food) I quickly shot off a couple of texts to my family. One to Char to have her meet me at the house and the second was to Peter saying he needed to talk to Jasper ALONE and fast before I tear into the evil little fairy bitch. Of course, Char said she was waiting outside the school for us (which meant Jasper would recognize her) so I took a little detour to the trash cans and walked by his table. He always told me that my scent smelled like the Texas sky right after a thunderstorm with a hint of fresh cut Roses, it was something that reminded us both of home. When we were courting he would bring me Yellow Roses that he picked from his mother's garden (with her permission of course) and we would go for picnic's right after a thunderstorm had passed. In fact, we were married right after a Thunderstorm, in a small secret ceremony in a Huston Church; we knew that day that our love would surpass time and heartache and he proved it when he came back for me. I figured I would press my luck and stopped at the table, giving him a good chance to catch my scent.

"Excuse me, are ya Rosalie Hale? My name Isabella but most call me Izzy, I was wondering if ya wanted to go with me and Angela on our shopping trip? My brother Peter has told me nothing but wonderful things about ya and ya boyfriend Emmett, in fact Emmett can go over my house for a few rounds of Call of Duty if he wishes. Peter would invite his best friend who he calls Major but for some reason he can't seem to get a hold of him, it's a shame too he's been dying for some male bonding since he surrounded by females 24/7." I said hoping Jasper would realize who was in front of him and who I was talking about. Just then that evil little fairy speaks up "Oh sorry but Rose is busy and besides I don't think our father would like it very much if Rose ditched just to go shopping. Besides those stores your wanting to go to are so last season and I know Peter, he is not very appropriate for Emmett to hang out with." She said in an annoying voice.

I turned around and in a sweet as can be voice said "Ya really think they are so last season, well then you just ain't been shopping at the rights stores. In fact, I happen to know a designer that would love to have Miss Rosalie model for her, I also believe that her man and this fine tall drink of water (I said pointing at Jasper) would be perfect for her new men's fashion line. It's all those sweet southern Gentleman that all the girls want but can't have, she is bringing them out our dreams and into reality. I am afraid though she doesn't make clothes in ya size unless ya want to wear clothes made for little girls." Then I looked Jasper directly in the eyes saying "Well Sug how about it? Wanna be a Male Model for a Southern Gentleman fashion line designed by a Southern Girl who goes by the name Yellow Rose of Texas?" I said hoping he would catch the name or at least breath so he can catch my scent. I know I was hoping for a lot but I had to know if a part of him still loved me or even remembered me, I didn't care if he fed from animals or criminals (like I do, thank god for contacts). I just wanted him to remember me and to have him back in my arms once again, not only that but to be out of the designer claws of an evil sadistic little fairy who shouldn't be stealing Mates or even lying to the ones she calls a family.

Just then Edward came over, "Um I must agree with Alice, I am afraid that Rose is not going to be able to make the trip. Alice is right our adoptive parents wouldn't take kindly to her or any of us ditching school for a shopping trip. At least not without inviting the WHOLE family, well maybe except Jasper; he doesn't tend to do well with crowds." He said as he stood there staring me down. _~Trust me BOY, ya ain't gonna like what's to come in the coming months. I have it on good authority that The Kings are coming to do a bond check. It's the newest Law, if they find out that a bond is falsified then the offending people are arrested and put on trial. So, ya better make sure ALL the bonds in ya little family are real or ya can faces some serious charges if ya knew and didn't tell anyone.~_ I said in my head knowing full well the little mind reader heard me.

"Well ain't that a shame, I was so looking forward to a nice big shopping trip with Miss Rosalie. Maybe next time Sug and bring ya man, plus tall and sexy here. I am full of southern hospitality for tall good-looking men, hmm get him a pair of tight-fitting jeans and the women will be flocking in groves to get a piece of him. Oh, wait I have an idea, how would ya like to come to my place for a few rounds of Karaoke tonight after my trip Seattle? Our plane doesn't leave till 2 am and I hate to sit at home all bored while my brother cuddles with his woman. I know Angela would feel out of place knowing her man is miles away, so please I insist come on over. Can't miss the place, it's the old Mayor's home on the out skirts of town; Char and I remodel it last week before I started school. Ya'll should see the entertainment room in the basement, we have pool tables, any and every game system out there, a 90-inch TV and the state of the art Karaoke system as well." I said hoping they would take the bait and I would get Jasper at my house. Then before anyone could say anything else my phone rang, looking at the caller id I noticed it was Marcus.

"Hey ya pops, who's Uncle Cai and Uncle Aro doing? Is there a reason you called during school hours, Peter didn't rat me out, again did he? I swear if he did he is getting a good old fashion beat down when I get home." I said with a smile on my face knowing full well they knew I was talking to. _**"My dear daughter, I am not sure what Peter would be ratting you out for as you say. I am calling to let you know that we have moved up our time line for a visit, your Aunt's Pica and Dora have decided it was time for me to quit mourning the death of my beloved wife and find a girlfriend. Your beloved Uncles have come to agree with them and we all know what happens if they don't, they get dragged on long shopping trips all over the world. Since we are going to be there for a while, I am enrolling Jane and Alec as freshman. Felix, Heidi, Demi, Renata and Chelsea will all be Junior's with you, in fact they should there on Monday. Your Aunt's, Uncle's and I will be arriving Tuesday bar any trouble from your Cousin's Stephan and Vladimir. I will also be bringing Gianna, I know she misses you and your late-night talks, I will see in a few days my beloved daughter.~**_ Marcus said before hanging up

I just stood there smiling before walking away, but not before noticing that Jasper's eyes were following me with what looked like sadness in his eyes. I was beginning to wonder if he was starting to remember me but until I could get him alone or The Kings could check his bonds to Alice, I couldn't do anything but hope.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Two**_

 **JPOV**

For the past 56 years I have been with my wife Alice but to be some honest, I feel as if something is missing. I can't discuss it with my brother Peter because he is wanting to beat my ass for some reason and he won't tell me why. Let me back up a bit, you see I have only Sire three others and only two have survived Maria. I should be upset with him for getting my wife destroyed by that Mexican Whore but I can't because it really wasn't his fault. I always knew that Maria would find out about my Mate Isabella or as I called her Miss Izzy, I knew in my dead heart that one day I would be without her and it happened.

I let Peter and Charlotte run, I knew they were Mates and I knew how Maria felt about having Mated Couples in her Army. She would have them BOTH destroyed and I couldn't let that happen to my best fighter and brother, so before I set them free I told Peter where to run to. I told him to go to the House my Mate was waiting for me at, I told him to grab her and run. Five years later and many punishments later Peter found me when I was out scouting one of other War Lords Camps. He told me of life up North and that he had a surprise waiting for me, he said that this surprise would make me happy. Bur before we traveled up North, I had to stop by the Cabin just to grab a few items that I needed (like my wedding ring). When we arrived, I saw that Cabin had been burned down and I saw a note was on the tree near by saying _~Mi Amour do not think I am blind, I have known about your WHORE since you came back that day from your home. I send you out destroy all remnants of your past so you can be MINE completely and instead you change that PUTA. You may have thought you were protecting her by hiding her from me but remember my love I have spies everywhere. By the time you read this she will be destroyed and you be crawling back to me. I OWN YOU. Maria~_

Attached to the letter was my wedding ring and the necklace Izzy never took off, it still held her scent. After all this time, it smelled like fresh cut Roses and how is smelled after a Texas rain storm; I fell to my knees in pain. If felt like my universe had been shattered in a matter of minutes, but I wouldn't give Maria the satisfaction of going back to her. After grabbing the jewelry, I took off towards the North with Peter following me; I went on a feeding frenzy for three months until Peter sent me to a small diner in Philadelphia saying that my entire world was waiting for me there. I could feel the pain in my chest every time I stop for more than a minute, he told me that he was feeling the same. It was from being separated from your Mate and that only when your together would it stop, so I followed the slight pulling in my chest and it led me to Alice. But if I am honest, my chest never stopped hurting except once and that was when I first walked into that diner. I hadn't even been in there for more than two minutes when this tiny little vampire with too much energy walked up to me and said, "You've kept me waiting a long time."

It wasn't because of those words that I followed her, it was because when I was in that diner the pain in my chest stopped. At that moment, I thought Peter was right, she was supposed to be my entire world, little did I know I was about to be used. But being the good Southern Gentleman, my mama raised me to be I bowed my head and "I'm sorry Ma'am." Before I could even blink or look around my surrounds, she had me by the hand and was leading me out the door. She just kept saying that she was leading me to a better life and I would no longer feel anything but happiness from there on out. In the beginning, everything was like she said until we met up with the Cullen's and I had to change my last name just so she would marry me. She even started changing how I dressed and talked, according to her it would be hard to explain why Rose and I talked different when we were playing twins. Of course, at the time I let her control every aspect of my life because I thought she was my Mate but over the past 56 years I have noticed that the pain in my chest never really left.

That was until during lunch when the most beautiful woman walked in and sat at the table with Angela (Edward's latest obsession). There was something about her that looked familiar, something that made my long dead heart want to start beating, then when she spoke with a Texas accent that sounded like honey I sat up a little straighter. I knew it couldn't be her, Maria had killed her all because of me; but here was this woman who sounded just like her. How did she know Peter and Charlotte, why was she calling them family, why was she befriending the girl Edward was obsessed with? It wasn't until she came to our table to invite Rose to go to ditch school and go shopping with her that I could feel Alice getting pissed. I don't think Alice realized she was speaking under her breathe but what she said made me freeze, she was planning on breaking me so I would run back to Maria just so they could take of Volturi. But Alice put on her happy act and told her that our father wouldn't be happy if Rose ditched just to go shopping, if I hadn't been paying attention I would have guessed she was jealous. Even Edward who finally came back from Angela's table after finding out about her College boyfriend agreed with Alice, then it hit me. Her scent, now as ever one knows no two Vampires have the same exact scent, mine as I was told by my late wife Izzy was the smell of the Texas Desert and cinnamon spice.

This woman's scent was like the Texas sky after a Thunderstorm and fresh cut Roses, and the smell of the roses hit me the hardest. When we were Human, I would always bring her freshly cut Yellow Roses from my mother's garden. My mother said she planted those Rose's the very day I met Isabella, she had a feeling that they would come in handy someday and boy did they. Every day since I had begun to court her, I brought her those Roses to the point I called her my Yellow Rose of Texas. I loved her from the first moment we met in Church, her father had just been announced as the new town Sherriff and I took one look at her and was smitten. When I joined the Calvary at the age of 17, she was just barely 16; I promised her that I would come back and marry her. It was a promise that I kept, it was my first leave after being promoted to Captain; I rode all the way to her house without stopping. She was sitting outside on the porch with her best friend Miss Sara (who my younger brother was courting at the time) when she looked up and saw me. I swear her face lit up with a smile that would make Angel's sing, she put her needle work down and ran straight into my waiting arms.

Right after that Miss Sara ran to my home which was just down the way and grabbed my brother, it was time for us to be married and we needed witnesses. After we were wed I quickly moved her into the home I had built for us when I was 15 and made her completely mine. I knew she was heartbroken when I left her three days later, she didn't come out of our bedroom to see me off but I wrote her every day and always came back when I had leave. Then it happened, I was on my way back from escorting some Women and children to safety when I met the woman who changed my life forever. Maria, my sire, the Mexican Whore who used me to control her army, made the biggest mistake when she sent me to kill my human wife. Instead of killing her, I made her like me so we could live together forever. Izzy and I had a love that was made to last, some people talk about a love that trans ponds life and death and well that's what we had until that Mexican Whore took her from me.

But here was this Woman that had her exact scent and was just like me a Vampire, hell she even looked exactly like her but a little taller. I had to keep my thoughts in the back of my mind, I didn't need to let Edward know I what I was thinking otherwise it will get back to Alice and start yet another fight. I think this morning's took the cake, I was in my study reading one of my many civil war books and holding my wife's necklace when she came in to get me ready for school. Yet again I was wearing a pair of tight fitting jeans and a nice dress shirt with my sleeves rolled up to my elbows and she came in throwing a fit, saying that I can't dress like country hick if I am playing Rose's brother. I asked her why I can't dress how I feel when everyone else in the house could wear what they wanted, she said that it would raise to many question's. Then she tried to rip Izzy's necklace from my hand saying "I don't want any reminder of your DEAD wife in this house, get rid of it along with your old wedding band." To say I was pissed was an understatement, I grabbed her by her throat pushing into a wall and said "If I ever hear or see you say or do anything to remove those reminder's, I will destroy you and turn myself into the Volturi for my past crimes with that Mexican Whore."

She must have sent a private thought to Edward, because one second she is pinned against a wall and the next I am being held back by Emmett and Carlisle. When asked what I happened I looked at Carlisle and asked with my Texas accent slipping "Would ya ever ask Esme to get rid of her late son's things all because ya gave her three new sons and two daughters to cherish?" He looked at the necklace in my hand and sighed "Alice, I know that you don't like to be reminded of his late wife but she is a big part of who he is now and if he wants to think of her every so often then, who are you to make him get rid of things from his past. It's all he has too remember her by, I am sure if he could have found her ashes he would have kept them. I am sure that if you could have found things from when your human family you would have kept them, I for one have my father's cross hanging up in my office downstairs. Rose has her mother's rings that she found at an Estate sell not that long ago, Emmett has his father's wedding band that he was carrying the night he died and Edward has his mother's jewelry and pictures of his parents. You don't see me asking any of them to throw them away; please stop trying to take his memories of her away, it's all he has left." Carlisle said.

I swear I never had more respect for that man then I did right at that moment, he knew what those items meant to me. Hell, I spent many of nights after we first got here sitting on the roof holding them with tears that would never fall in my eyes. It was after the third week that he came to ask what was wrong, I told him that even though I cared deeply for Alice I couldn't stop loving my first wife Izzy. I told him how I was sent back to kill her and instead made her like us and kept her from Maria. I even told him how I sent Peter and Charlotte to her just to keep her safe from Maria and it wasn't until I was finally able to break free with the help of Peter that I went back to our Cabin. I told him how I found it burnt down with her necklace and my wedding band nailed to a tree with a note from Maria saying she had destroyed Izzy for my betrayal. I then told him of my three-month killing spree and how the emotions of all those people I killed were taking its toll on me, so when Peter told me that my forever was waiting for me in a diner I took off like a bat out of hell.

That's when I told him about my meeting Alice and how she changed everything I ever knew about our kind. He just smiled and said that Izzy was watching from above and would be proud of the Man I have become, I couldn't help but think he was right but know this woman who Angela called Izzy has made me wonder if Alice was hiding something from me. I had to talk to Carlisle and I needed to talk to him soon, so I made a last minute decision and headed off to see my 'father' at the Hospital.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 3**_

 _JPOV_

As I made my way quickly towards the school exit, I noticed that Angela and her new Friend Izzy were standing around a truck that looked a little like something I liked to drive except instead of being black it was Deep Purple with Yellow Roses painted on the tail gate. The license plate read Izzy and was from Texas, standing next to it was Charlotte and boy did she look pissed when she saw me standing there. She whispered something in Izzy's ear and when Izzy turned around I finally caught a good glimpse of her face, to be honest I wasn't trying to look at her face in fear that it was a just fluke that she smelled and sounded like my Izzy. But the proof was right there in front of my face, it was her and instead of making way towards her I froze. I could by the look in her eyes that she was now hurting all because I wasn't going towards and holding her in my arms like I used to do. Did she think I wouldn't want her, is that why I am feeling sadness, hurt and distrust coming from her? How do I tell my wife that I thought she was dead all these years and that I re-married (even it was for the sake of appearances since everyone thought we were Mates)?

I had to do something but I couldn't move, then when I finally was able to they were gone. They peeled out of the parking lot as if the hounds of hell were on their tail; what was going on, why after 56 years is she making an appearance and how does she know the Volturi. Thinking back on the conversation I had overheard while at the table, we would find out next week when some of the guard would be attending school with us. Why are they coming, do they still see me as threat? I had to warn Carlisle but I still needed to talk to him about how Izzy was back and boy was she pissed, I didn't know how her temper would be now that she has been around Charlotte but I had a feeling I was going to find out soon.

Just then I got a text from Peter, lately he has been sending random ones with dirty jokes that would a nun blush but this one was different this one said _**~Give her time to forgive you, talk to Carlisle he will help you understand better. Don't hurt her again, she might now survive a third heartbreak. Yoda~**_ I just stood there looking at my phone, what did he mean a third heartbreak, when did I break her heart the second time? I knew when the news of my death reached her it broke her heart along with the loss of our child (she told me about it after I changed her). But the second time I have no clue what he meant, so I just brushed it off and shot Edward a thought _~ Going to see Carlisle. Ride with Emmett, taking the Volvo. See you at home. ~_ And I took off towards the hospital before anyone could stop me, I knew Alice would try and get me to turn around and forget about this Izzy woman who looked an awful like my Izzy. Hell, she was my Izzy and I had to know why she is alive when Maria left a note saying she killed her. Was Maria playing with me just so she could get me back in her clutches, did she still want me to lead her Armies for control of the South. Last, I heard Miguel was winning in the Southern Wars, maybe it was because I gave him all of Maria's secrets.

I may have not wanted to fight or control the South it didn't mean I wanted Maria to create another Aries, one of me is enough for anyone to handle. So, when I ran across Miguel one trop south to visit Izzy's grave at our first home, I told him that if he ever needed help defeating Maria to call me but I told him I wouldn't fight. He understood and we struck up a deal, he would create and train his Army (but not hurt innocents or children under the age 17) and I would provide Maria's secrets. I even enlisted Peter and Charlotte, so when I couldn't be reached or Alice wanted to go on a LONG shopping trip in Paris. Now I am not one for shopping but this new line that is coming out sounds like something up my alley, shit I just realized what she was talking about when she mentioned the Yellow Rose of Texas. It's her clothing line, I always knew she loved to design dresses that made it more comfortable for women back in our time. It was a dream of hers to sell her dresses, unlike most men of our time I didn't care if she worked outside of the home, if it made her happy who was to complain. In fact, I remember her coming over to my Ranch when we were kids in a pair of overall's and boots, she would help me muck out the stables, groom and wash the horses and even work the land with me and my brothers.

I wonder what Alice would say if one of her idols (even though she can't wear the clothes) is my first wife, she would shit a brick and then yell at me about why I didn't tell her. Of course, how was I supposed to know that my so called dead first wife was not only alive but a fashion designer, I don't pay attention to that shit. Just give me a pair of jeans, a nice button up and a pair of cowboy boots and I was happy. As I pulled into the hospital parking lot my mind began to wander what Carlisle will say when I drop this revelation on him, one being my first wife is alive and I am bigamist, two The Kings and their Mates plus some of the guard will be arriving next week but my first wife is also on good terms with them all. Sighing I headed towards his office, as I approached his secretary who loved talking with us 'kids' looked up and smiled. "Your dad is doing rounds right now but go ahead and have seat in his office. He knows you're coming, your sister Rose called." She said with a smile.

I just nodded my head and went into Carlisle's office to wait for him, I was couldn't stop thinking about the fact she was alive and that Maria had tried to get me back by saying she was dead. But how did Maria know about her and the Cabin, I always made sure I wasn't followed when I went to see her. Was she who Peter was talking about when he said that my forever was waiting for me in a diner, oh god was she there the entire time? Did she see me walk out the diner with Alice, is that why she never contacted me, is this all my fault for not paying attention to my surroundings like a good solider did? I needed to talk to Peter but how can I do that with Alice watching my ever move, is that another reason why she kept me from visiting Peter and Charlotte? Did she know that Izzy has been alive all this time, how could the woman who changed my life around want to keep me from ever being happy? Did she have something to do with Maria finding out about Izzy?

I had so many questions and so little answers but first I needed to tell Carlisle before Alice tells him something that is not true, I have a feeling that all my past slip ups have been because of Alice or Edward doing something to make it happen. With the Volturi coming in to town next week life as the seven of us know it will be changing, will I be forced to go back with them if they find out that Alice and I aren't mates? Or what will happen when they find out Edward is stalking a human that wants nothing to do with him? As I laid there on Carlisle's couch with my eyes closed all I could do was think of Izzy and how much love I still had for her, then I heard Carlisle's voice "Well this is a surprise, I was excepting to see Edward here again after him almost draining that girl Angela last month. What can I do for you Jasper?" He asked as he sat down at his desk.

I sat up "Izzy's alive and is going to school, right now she, Miss Webber and Charlotte are on their way to Seattle for a shopping trip before they take off to New York tonight for a shopping getaway. And Rose was invited to go along with the girls but Alice said that you would be upset if Rose ditched classes to go on a two and half day shopping trip, I think something else is going on because Alice wasn't exactly thrilled to see Izzy sitting with Angela or even when she came to invite Rose out for the weekend. It wasn't jealousy, it was more like she was pissed off and then she started having one of her mental conversations with Edward and then suddenly he was up trying to talk to Angela and then backed up Alice at our table. Plus, it seems that the Volturi are coming to Forks; Jane and her brother are going to be freshmen while Felix, Heidi, Demi, Renata and Chelsea will be joining them as Junior's.

"Something else is going on with the Volturi, they wouldn't just come to small town in the middle of nowhere just so some of the guard can play high school students. I need your help in getting to Peter so he and I can talk about Izzy, I wanna know why after all these years she is here and how I can get her to forgive me for leaving with Alice." I said looking him in the eye. He knew that my heart still belonged to Izzy no matter is she was alive or dead, he knew that's why Alice and I had separate rooms in every house we lived in with the Cullen's. It was also the reason I kept changing my safe combination's every other day, I didn't need or want Alice to get into my safe and destroy Izzy's and my things or even the divorce paperwork I have had mailed to a post office box in every city under the name Alexander Whitlock. I used my middle and real last name to keep things I didn't want Alice or Edward to find from them, the only ones who knew where Rose, Emmett and Carlisle only because they check it for me daily.

Carlisle didn't say a word to me when he picked up his cell phone and called Aro "This Carlisle Cullen, I need to speak to Aro Volturi please. Yes, I can wait." He said to the secretary which sounded like Gianna to me. **"Hello Carlisle, my old friend I was wondering when you were going to call. I believe that one of your 'children' has told you that we are currently in the works of moving to Forks. I am surprised you didn't call sooner, I mean we just sent out word to all the Coven's and Nomads in the world about our new laws."** Aro said.

I just sat there with a look of shock on my face and I could tell Carlisle had one too, "What do you mean new laws Master Aro?" he said with a slight fear in his voice.

 **"Well it's all quite simple in fact, the first law is that any couple to have been found with false mating bonds will be put on trial and those who knew about the false bonds will be just as guilty. But if one of the mated couple has been held against their will in the fake bond then they will be released to go find their true mate. The second one is that we no longer feed from innocent victims, we will be feeding from criminals or blood bags. The third is that anyone who was in the Southern Wars must turn themselves in and work for us for no longer than ten years, unless we find them to be guilty of voluntarily working with the likes of Maria or her enemies then they will be destroyed. The last bit is not a law but more of a celebration of sorts, it seems that the Queens have taken it upon themselves to stop Marcus's self-imposed celibacy and are trying to find him a Mate. They have told him that Didyme wouldn't want him to continue to morn her death and would wish him to be happy with someone else. They believe that his future Mate lives in or around Washington state, plus is seems he has a family member through his blood line in Forks. The Webber Family is going to be receiving a large in heritance in their daughter's name and won't be able to touch it at all. Please have your family available to do a bond check with Master Marcus on Tuesday afternoon, any of your family that refuses will be placed under arrest and checked without their permission. We will be there with Marcus's adopted daughter and her guards as well, it seems one of your family member's is keeping a secret from you all and we want to get to the bottom of it. Also, please tell Major Whitlock that he is exempt from working with us, someone close to his heart has pleaded his case and has won a pardon for him.** **Arrivederci** **Carlisle."** Aro said before hanging up. Carlisle just looked at me and I froze, I wasn't going to be held accountable for my actions in the Southern Wars, who was this person who won my freedom and what does Marcus's adopted daughter have to do with it. Then it hit me "Shit, it was Izzy. Izzy was the one who won my freedom, she is Marcus's adopted daughter which means Peter and Charlotte are her guards. We need to have a family meeting but before we do you and I need to discuss who will be leading the meeting. I wish to take over as Coven leader from now on, you will still be classified as our father but as a coven leader you let Edward and Alice walk all over you. After Tuesday and with the permission of the Kings I will be combining my first Coven and this one, we will be switching diet's, we will no longer be going to high school and some of us will be having an Education in to the way things should be done." I said with Venom in my voice.

Quiet, reserved Jasper is gone and in his place, is the fearsome Major of the Southern Armies, I will no longer be a pushover to the likes of Edward and Alice. I will no longer let anyone tell me what to do, what to wear or even what to eat; I believe that the reason those emotions affected me so bad all those years ago was because I was in a blood haze at the thought of losing my real Mate Izzy. Well after today nobody is going to like the new rules, I am going to be placing on the Coven; starting with the reeducation of Alice and Edward. Her credit line, bank accounts and clothes will be gone and Edward's Volo and Ashton Martin will be taken from him along with all his finical stud as well. We will no longer be forced to wear what we don't want to wear and people like Emmett and Rose will no longer be forced in the background because they don't have gifts that would be useful.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Four**

APOV

How dare that bitch show up after 56 years and ruin everything I have worked so hard planning, my first success was in seducing The Feared Major and turning him into my lap dog, the second was joining the second biggest Coven in our world in hopes that their Mind Reader would join me in my Quest to take over Volturi threw their remaining living families. I never told anyone, that includes Edward the real reason why we had to keep moving and why we had to play High School students all the time. The main reason was because that Bitch of a first wife was tracking us with the help of his uncouth, loud mouthed, fashion reject brother and his mate.

When I found out that one of the last remaining descendants of Marcus Volturi was in Forks, Washington, I knew I had to get her on my side before they could send someone to bring to Volterra. So, I convinced Carlisle that he could do a lot of good at the Hospital in Port Angelus if we moved to Forks; I told him with it being cloudy ninety percent of the time, we could fit in a lot better. So, he moved us to Forks, their second time (Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rose, and Edward's) but mine and Jasper's first. Of course, we had to abide the stupid treaty they had made with the Wolves and not feed on anyone in town as if I would lower myself to feed from humans, I am not one of those Vile Human drinkers. I have class and a better Fashion sense, then those animals that call themselves Vampires. We had enrolled as Freshman and Sophomores that way we could stay a bit longer in town, but I never planned that SHE would show up in my 'Junior' year and steal away the very person I have been trying to get closer too.

She had the nerve to come over try to steal away not only Rose and Emmett but my lap dog Jasper, but luckily, he didn't quite catch on to the hints she was dropping. At least I thought he didn't but when he suddenly decided to go see our 'father' instead of going to class I began to get worried about our future as a Coven and my future as well. She already stole Angela away from us just by bribing her with a shopping spree in New York, hell if I had known that she loved to shop I could have already had her eating out of the palm of my hand. But what really threw me for a loop was when she announced she had a college aged boyfriend who was richer than Donald Trump and let her try to bankrupt him on a weekly basis. I was furious, because Jasper wouldn't let my anywhere near his Whitlock accounts which I knew he had a fortune worth twenty times what Carlisle has and it was all the money he saved from the time he was in the Civil War and during his time with Maria and after as well. But no, I had to use the Cullen accounts for my shopping trips, even though I was his 'wife' but his excuse was since I wouldn't take his real last name (I won't even use Hale either) that I don't get access to his accounts.

So now I had to rethink my plans since Edward can't even get close to her now that uncouth hillbilly has her claws into Angela but I had to admit she did have a nice fashion sense but it wasn't compared to my style. I wanted to know how a backward hillbilly like her knows a fashion designer and why said fashion designer is creating a new fashion line that includes men, but she had to say that I wasn't the right fit for it. I am so going to have her killed when I finally get what I am aiming for, but first I must get Angela in my corner. I wish I had been paying attention to the phone call she had when she was standing by our table but no I had to be zoning out to see if my future were still going to work or not. It must have been bad because the look on everyone's face was not a good look, and Edward's face was even paler then his normal paleness. She must had said something to him silently because he went all stiff and started to fidget like a five-year-old on a sugar rush, but before I could ask anyone what was going on she and Angela left. Then just as the bell rang for the last two classes of the day Jasper took off like a bat out of hell and headed to the front of the school, he was practically chasing after like one of the Wolves (that we must deal with whenever we get to close to their stupid treaty line) in heat. She is ruining everything and I don't know if I will have a chance to fix, plus whenever I consider our future I am getting blank spots.

Instead of going after Jasper like a good 'girlfriend' I went to class thinking that he would just continue to his next class of the day, but alas that didn't happen. No, he had to ditch the rest of the day and head off to talk to Carlisle, so I considered what the situation would be like when they got home but it was blank as well. Something or someone was screwing with my visions and I wasn't happy about it one bit. As I got to my history class, Edward sent me a text saying that we had to ride in that monster that Emmett calls a jeep. I had to get my brand new Dolce and Gabbana shoes dirty, ugh I hated riding in that thing, why couldn't he buy a normal car instead of that ugly thing. And to make matter's worse Rose had to modify it every other month, I can't seem to understand why she will work on Jasper's truck (which I refuse to let him drive, along with his motorcycle), Carlisle's car, Esme's car and her BMW Convertible but she won't work on my Porsche or Edward's Volo. She is nothing but a car snob and doesn't even wear the clothes I put out for her in the mornings.

She had to wear jeans and a peasant blouse she bought at a Ren Fair two years ago, I keep telling her that she needs to get with the fashion program and stop wearing out dated styles or she was going to be the laughing stock of the Vampire community. Emmett is even worse, he wears those ugly ass band t-shirts (that I know Jasper has hidden in his study closet but won't let me throw out) and jeans as well. At least Esme, Carlisle, Edward and Jasper listen to me when it comes to clothes (all though with Jasper I must threaten him with loss of his favorite cowboy boots, which I can't seem to find), they at least want to look like they have fashion sense but then again nobody in this school has decent fashion sense but Angela (even if her clothes are last month's style.)

Something is going to be happening in the next few days and I can't seem to figure it out because all my visions are going black and it's freaking me out. Of course, I was glad to still have Edward on myside, now all I can do is make sure Carlisle back everything I say in the next Family meeting. Which I will call as soon as we get home and play the sweet innocent card, saying that the new girl in town is going to try to steal my 'Jazzy' away by claiming to be his TRUE mate (even though she is) and how she is going to corrupt him. How once he is in her 'claws' she is going to get back on human blood and bring out the MAJOR, that he will leave a path of destruction in his wake once again. It will ruin all my plans for the future if she gets him to realize that I am faking the mating bond with him, plus he will tear me apart and burn me. I can't have that happen, so short of him finding out or Marcus doing a bond reading I am safe from his wrath but hopefully that when he does find out, I will be the main advisor to the Leaders of our World and I can have him destroyed. Yes, short of interference I will be ruling from behind the scenes and then I will be unstoppable.

Of course with Edward as the 'Mate' of one the new Leaders, he will make sure that anyone who is a threat to use will be known of before they reach the Castle grounds, plus I will make it a Law that all Coven's must feed from animal blood because it makes us stronger and able to blend in with humans a lot better. No more having to wear contacts because of the red eyes, they will be able to go into any place of business and not have to worry about being feared. Oh yes, our world will be a much safer place; plus, I will get rid of the infernal Southern Armies and their leaders. I will have them put on trial for building Armies to upstart the Leaders and their ruling, hell I might even go as far as to destroy Peter, his mate and Jasper's mate right in front of him before destroying him as well. I will make a scene of it by declaring that my dear 'mate' was conspiring with the Leaders of the Southern Armies to try and take the throne from the New leaders. Then once he is finally gone and I am free from his backwards ass, I can go out to find my TRUE MATE; I just had to get rid of Jasper first. Of course, I will play the whole grieving Widow for a while, then I go off to be by myself but off on a shopping trip and looking for my TRUE MATE.

Yes, things will be getting a lot better soon and I will no longer have to pretend to be happy with Hillbilly pretending to be a refined man. Look out world Alice Cullen is going to change the future and you won't be able to stop her.


End file.
